


Scream For Me

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Trimberly Prompts [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom!trini, top!kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Kim and Trini are supposed to be studying when Kim decides she wants to do something more...fun. The only problem is Trini's family is right downstairs and Trini isn't exactly the quietest person in the world. Her task: don't make a sound while Kim wrecks her. Easier said than done, though.





	Scream For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so uh...it's been a hot minute since I've written something, hasn't it? Sorry about that, guys. As usual, feel free to shoot me any Trimberly prompts you might have either in the comments section here or on my tumblr: onceuponacaskett
> 
> Prompt from anon on Tumblr: Top!Kim and Bottom!Trini decide to study at Trini's place but they get horny, no one must hear them, but Kim wants to make her moan even though that means they can be caught?

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t,” Trini said, her eyes never leaving the textbook in her lap.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kim said from her spot on the bed right next to her.

“I can literally feel you staring at me like you wanna eat me.”

Kim smirked. “Well maybe I do.” Her hand crept beneath the book that Trini was reading and she gently trailed her fingers over the exposed smooth skin, silently thanking whatever gods might exist that her girlfriend had such an affinity for wearing such short shorts whenever she was relaxing at home.

“Kim,” Trini warned, glancing sideways at her. “We’re supposed to be studying. At least that’s what you told my parents, who, by the way, are right downstairs with my little brothers.” She grabbed Kim’s hand and placed it on the bed. “So _this_ can’t happen right now.”

“Oh come on, Tri—”

"No.”

Kim made a disgruntled noise and sighed. “Fine. It’s not like you’d be able to keep quiet enough anyway.”

Trini immediately looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Excuse me? I can be quiet!”

Kim scoffed. “No offense, babe, but you really can’t. How do you think the guys keep catching us all the time?”

“Maybe because you have no self-control and always jump me after we’re done training.”

Kim pretended to think about that before shaking her head. “Nope, it’s definitely because you’re too loud.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“You know what? Fine.” Trini slammed her book shut and threw it on the ground. She swung a leg over Kim’s side, effectively straddling her, and placed her hands on either side of Kim’s head. “Let me prove it. Right here, right now. I won’t make a single sound.”

Kim smiled lasciviously. “Fine then. There’s just one condition.” She quickly flipped them over and pinned Trini to the mattress, their hips slotting together perfectly. “I’m on top.”

Before Trini could respond with something sarcastic, Kim’s lips were attacking her neck, shutting off any function her brain had. She felt Kim gently suck on an area right below her ear and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her throat.

Kim pulled back and quirked an eyebrow. “Thought you weren’t gonna make a sound?”

"Shut up,” Trini said, tangling her hand in Kim’s hair and pulling her back down. “It was a one-time thing.”

Kim chuckled, her breath hot on Trini’s neck. “We’ll see about that.” She wrapped a hand beneath Trini’s thigh and hitched her leg around her hips, starting a slow grind that she knew was rubbing them both in the right places. Clothes were becoming a problem, but she was reluctant to stop what she was doing just to remove them.

Using her free hand, she pushed up Trini’s shirt, her mouth immediately finding its way to her breasts. Yanking down the cups of her bra, she flicked her tongue of the tip of a pebbled nipple. She then took the nipple between her teeth, biting down lightly enough that the slight sting of pain was overshadowed by overwhelming pleasure.

“Ki—” Trini nearly moaned before silencing herself. She wasn’t supposed to make noise. It was just—it was just another slip up. That’s all it was. From here on out, she was done. No more noise. None whatsoever. She could only hope Kim hadn’t heard.

But of course, Kim heard. And a shudder wracked her body from hearing Trini trying not to say her name. Fuck, Trini trying to keep quiet was almost as hot as her letting loose and screaming and moaning while Kim wrecked her. Almost.

Suddenly, a devious thought popped into her head. Kim knew she probably shouldn’t listen to it. God only knows how much trouble they’d be in if they got caught. But you see, Kim’s never really been one to ignore her impulses. After all, she had been ride or die with four other misfit strangers after only knowing them for like a day.

So when the idea to actually _try_ to make Trini scream popped into her head, there was no way on earth that she could resist the temptation. Trini’s family was right downstairs, but Kim suddenly wasn’t all that concerned with that little fact. She loved hearing her girl whimper and whine with pleasure and she’d be damned if she wasn’t at least going to try to get her to do that tonight.

She switched over to the neglected nipple and wrapped her lips around it, providing delicious suction that she knew would have Trini squirming beneath her.

She glanced up to see Trini’s upper teeth clamped down tightly on her bottom lip. When she made eye contact with her, Kim smirked, releasing her nipple with a pop before nipping her way down the hard plane of Trini’s stomach, her tongue following behind every light scrape of her teeth.

The leg that had been wrapped around her hips fell to the bed, leaving Trini wide open for her. Unfortunately, there was the matter of her shorts to attend to. She swiftly dragged her shorts and underwear down her legs before settling back in between them.

"What do think, Trini? You want my fingers?” She ran a finger through Trini’s slit, causing her hips to jump at the sudden contact. “Or do you want my mouth?” Kim gently blew cool air on heated, wet flesh and felt the thighs bracketing her tense up.

“Please,” she whispered.

“First, you gotta tell me what you want, baby.”

“Fuck, your fingers. Please, just give me your fingers.” It was getting really fucking difficult to keep her voice down. But she had to. Not only had she basically accepted this challenge from Kim (and she was _not_ going to lose it) but she certainly didn’t want her family overhearing them. It’d be bad enough that her brothers or her dad would, but fuck, she was _not_ equipped to handle the discussion that would ensue from her mother.

Without hesitation, Kim plunged first one, then two fingers inside Trini, her eyes nearly rolling back as she felt herself being sucked into warm depths. She fastened her mouth onto Trini’s inner thigh, sucking harshly in order to leave her mark behind. When she took her mouth away, she crawled back up Trini’s body, her arm never faltering, pushing her fingers as deep as they could go.

She pressed their lips together as her fingers sought out that special spot inside Trini that was guaranteed to make her lose it. Kim had only been able to find it a few times before, but each time had elicited such a reaction that made Kim’s jaw drop in surprise and arousal. She shifted the angle to the right just a little bit and—

Trini gasped, her body reacting like a live wire. Her hands grabbed the first thing they could reach which happened to be Kim’s shoulders. She dug her short nails into her skin and clawed dark red lines down Kim’s back.

Kim could feel blood welling up on some of the scratches, but ignored the pain and discomfort. She was a little too preoccupied with making Trini react like that again. She positioned herself to be able to easily hit that spot with every thrust.

"Oh god, fuckfuckfuck, Kim.” Trini couldn’t stop herself. The floodgates were open and there was no way they were able to be shut again.

“I’ve got you, babe,” Kim said, licking into Trini’s mouth. “Come for me, Trini. I wanna feel you soak my hand. I want you to soak the fucking bed.”

She knew Trini was close. As in, it would only take a few more thrusts before she came. And while Kim had had fun in getting Trini to break her vow of silence (three times might she add), Kim really wasn’t trying to get them caught. Trini was too far gone to put her filter back in place, so it was up to Kim to try to keep the volume down.

When Trini arched her back—a sure sign that she was seconds away from coming—Kim slapped her hand over Trini’s mouth, just in time for her to muffle the loud expletive that she had shouted.

The feeling of Trini’s inner muscles clamping down around her fingers was one that was never going to get old. A small wave of ecstasy rolled through her own body and she wasn’t ashamed to admit that seeing her girlfriend come that hard had made her orgasm as well—without even being touched.

Kim collapsed on top of Trini, slowly removing her fingers from inside her and wiping them on the bed.

As they struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern, Trini said, “Well…I think I was quiet enough.”

Kim gave her a disbelieving look. “Really? I think all of China heard you just now.”

Trini scoffed. “No way.”

A knock on the bedroom door startled them both.

“Trini?” Shit, it was her mom. “Are you two okay in there? We heard you shout pretty loudly a moment ago.”

"Uh, yeah, we’re fine!” Trini said. “I just, uh, stubbed my toe on my desk and it hurt pretty badly. Sorry about that.”

Her mom was quiet for a moment. “Well okay then. But watch your language, young lady. Don’t ever let me hear you cursing like that again.”

“Okay, whatever, Mom. Will do.” She didn’t breathe out a sigh of relief until she heard her mother’s footsteps echoing as she walked back down the stairs.

"So…still think you weren’t that loud?” Kim asked with a shit-eating grin.

Trini grabbed the pillow behind her head and whacked her with it. “Shut up.”


End file.
